You're the Light of my Life
by Khoooks
Summary: A fic about a troubled and very dark man who feels his life is hopeless meets a woman who brings light into is world. Main Characters/Parings: Killian/Milah, Killian/Emma, Ruby/Victor, Smee, Snow/Charming,Elsa, Anna/Kristoff(Basically I'll try to get a bit of everything in here (; )
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well I started a new fic! (: I hope you all love this one as much as I do! I plan to continue writing and I'm having fun with this one so I hope you all will stick around (; **

**Feedback is always welcome and I can take some good criticism for writing so please help! (:**

**I'd like to thank my beta Tillthebooksrunout on tumblr! I'd also like to thank one of my best friends Jules! You both help me so much and I love yah both! **

**~KHoooks **

_Darkness cannot drive out darkness, only light can do that. ~MLK Jr._

**_Killian's POV_**

I wakes up early to the sun bursting it's way through the drapes I always kept drawn and the window I wish I never had. It's too early, especially for a Thursday morning. *Especially after having a terrible one night stand last night.* I thought to himself. I got up and walked to the bathroom looking in the mirror and starts his daily routine. I showered, brushed, and I needs my coffee. I can't start my day without my damn coffee.

"SMEE!" I shouts in a growl and his bodyguard pops, his head into the kitchen where I, the young and wealthy Killian Jones is standing, hair a mess, a clear as day hangover, and my work attire in complete shambles.

"Yes, sir?" He said feeling a bit it bad for his- well me his boss. He would not yet call me a friend but he's known me since I was in a light and happy time in my life.

"Where, is the damn coffee?!" I shouted as if I was to interrogate Mr. Smee. I had a simple routine every morning and this man knew of it. I couldn't go a day without his coffee especially, especially after I slipped into the darkness. "Smee you know-"

"You can't start the day off in a good mood without your coffee. Sir." He finished my sentence. I had too many drinks last night and I was going to have too many clients today as well."I'm afraid we are out of it sir. I would be more than happy to drive by a coffee shop on the way to the office sir." He said.

I sigh and nod, "Just... Smee be honest with me. How bad is it?" I said, "How bad do I look?" I said upset, "Worse than yesterday?"

"I tell you every time, sir. You look better every day since." He said and I knows it's a lie. Everyone around me knows it's a lie. I do this every other morning since. At first Smee though it was a phase, but it has seemed to pop up in every conversation after I has had a lady of the night, hang over, or doesn't seem to think things will get better for myself.

Smee couldn't help but feel terrible for me, I was a wonderful young man when I was happy. He hasn't seen me happy in a long time. It sometimes frightens Smee, he is afraid of the day he will find me one morning and I had killed himself because of this unwanted pain I keep to myself. I was known to take drastic measures. These walls I put up to protect his heart and souls from others.

"Just give me 10 minutes and we can be out Smee." I sighed and started to see what I looked like through the reflection of the refrigerator. "I look like shit." I commented and I tuck in my shirt and tie my tie grabbing my coat and he run my fingers through my hair. I look thoroughly fucked, and I couldn't care less what people thought of my hair. I grabs my satchel and phone and sits as I get a few texts from the woman who left this morning. I opens them and decides not to reply. I had told her when I met her I didn't do relationships and that she would be a fool to come home with Me, yet she fell into my trap much like the many others. I ran his fingers through my hair one last time and I walk towards the car waiting and Smee opens the door. I sit in the back and buckle as Smee pulls off to the closest coffee shop he can find.

"Anna's Coffee house?" I said aloud looking at Smee, "Why not a Starbucks?" I groan and get out of the car. I walked into the coffee shop and order my coffee. I fix if the way I like it and I check my watch. *Fuck.. 7:15A.M.* I thought and grab my coffee almost sprinting out the door and I collide into a frail little body..

"Shit!" She mutters as I hear a thud and I stumble back a bit.

"Damn it!" I growled as I see my coffee spilled. Then I see it spilled on the blonde woman in front of me. "Are you alright, love?" I asked and I couldn't shake the annoyance from my voice. I grab her hand and help her up. She looked up into my eyes as she rose. She had piercing green eyes and it went gorgeously with her blond hair.

She nodded slowly "yeah... I'm fine..." She sighed tearing her gaze from me.. "Oh..." She looked down at her blouse and there was my coffee spilled all over her chest.

I smirked slightly and scratched behind my ear "Are you dressed for an interview?" I smirked a little.

She looked at me a bit confused. "Yes, yes I am.." She said, "How did-?"

"I'm quite perceptive, love." I smiled. "You're somewhat of an open book.." I said and she narrowed her eyes.

"Here." I said swiftly and charmingly took off my navy blue coat and handed it to you "This could maybe help keep you.. Safe from prying eyes until you are being interviewed" I laughed slightly..

She smiled and hesitated but took my kind gesture. "Thank you. How will I give it back to you." She questioned as I was walking out the door. "Keep it." I said "I don't need it." I shrugged and I look at my watch, 7:45A.M. I opened the door and walk out of the coffee house.

A few seconds later she dashes out to be holding a to-go cup. "At least take my drink." She said, "I swear it's delicious." She smiles. I look at the car door and I shake my head. I look at her with apologetic eyes, "Honestly it's fine." I protest and she shoves it into my hands. "Take it." She said. "Goodbye." She waved and smirked a bit and I bit my lip as I stepped into my car.

"Who, what just happened there sir?" Smee asked amused.

I glare at him and take a sip of her drink. Hot chocolate? With cinnamon? What is a grown woman or young adult doing drinking hot cocoa? "Not sure. Doesn't matter. Drive Smee." I growled. He nods chuckling and pulls off.

**_Emma's POV_**

"Shit!" I muttered under my breath as I fell to the ground. I was maybe running quickly to grab my drink and then a tall thick wall just stepped in front of me and knocked me on my ass. I heard his voice. It was low, deep, and it had a certain ring to it. He had an accent, but it wasn't British, or Australian. What was it?!

"Are you alright, love?" I was speechless. His accent, it Irish. I smiled s little and nodded slowly "yeah... I'm fine..." I sighed tearing my gaze from him. He had gorgeous eyes and a perfect jaw and that hair, fuck.

I looked down at my blouse "oh." I said and there was my coffee spilled all over my chest. He asked me if I had an interview which caught me off guard. I just, don't even live in this city. He knew I, how could someone just know? He hands me his coat and next thing I know he is out the door. I grab my drink quickly and rush to him. "At least take my drink." I smiled. For his chivalry he deserved an award. He was hesitant and he protested but I forced it on him. I waved and watched him leave. "What the hell did I just do?" I asked my self and turned back into the coffee house and grab another hot chocolate and rush to my job interview.

I make it just in time and I find my friend Ruby. She already worked here at The Pirates Tavern. She smiled and gave me the condense version of an interview.

She smiled "where did you get that coat?" She laughed leaning back in her chair. I explained my eventful morning as she inspected my coat.

"What are you doing?" I laughed at her. She sat back up.

"That's an Italian suit coat. How the hell did someone get get their paws on Italian designer suits?" She said, "They are extremely expensive. You better keep that!"

I nod and smiled. "Ruby he was, so handsome and his voice. God his voice could make you melt right then and there." I swoon and she laughed. "Well Emma you can start tonight. But it's just a trial job. You only get paid in tips. It's so we can see how you work and interact with others." She smiled. "And don't be afraid to dress... To help you earn those tips." She flashed a cheeky smile.

I laughed and nodded "Alright!" I smiled wide "I'll see you tonight!"

I drove home happy. I knew I was going to get a job but tonight was the moment of truth. I've known Ruby for about 6 months now and we've became best friends. Which is a big deal for me because I've never had a lot of friends. She needed a waitress and I needed a job so this was just perfect timing. I go back to my apartment in StoryBrooke and change into a black skirt and black blouse with the perfect V-neck. I smiled and fixed my ale up. I looked in the mirror and smiled to myself. "I can do this." I told myself. I grabbed my purse and my keys and hop into my car racing to The Pirates Tavern so I could be a bit early.

I walk in and Ruby smiled when she saw me. "Oh you won't have a problem getting tips." She smirked. I laughed in response and she handed me a notepad and pencil. "Starting you off with waiting the tables." She smiled "Before the alcoholics come in." She giggled, "You'll have a good time with them." She laughed and I smiled. For 2 hours I was doing great. I already had made 15 dollars in tips!

I walked over towards the bar to see Ruby talking to a man who seemed to be negotiating with her.

**_Killian's POV _**

Today was a stressful and uneventful day at work. So many clients and meetings I just wanted to wring my neck! I went straight from work to The Pirate Tavern. I left my coat and satchel in the car with Smee and I walked in loosening my tie. "Where is my Red?" I said to myself smirking as I scanned the entire restaurant for her. I sat down at the bar and she popped up short enough.

"Yes, Jones?" She said annoyed and clearly did not want me in her diner. Well technically our diner.

I gave her a big loving smile. "Hey Red how's it going?" I smirked, "A beer and rum.. Lots of it." I said licking my bottom lip.

She shook her head, "I'm sorry but I, only a beer and 2 shots of rum.. That's it Jones."

I smirked and cocked my head side ways my eyebrow shooting up, " Oh come on, love. Remember I told you last time to call me Killian." I smiled like sly cat waiting to pounce on it prey.

"And last time I told you," Ruby said serving drinks to other people at the bar and comes back to me so we are inches apart, "I don't sleep, with my business associates." She hissed with obvious regret. I drank my beer and looked at her. "You're only getting this one beer!" She said, " I'm cutting you off tonight!" She said not looking me in the eyes.

"You don't want to come home with me?" I said in almost a sob and drink some more and she looks at me upset.

"Killian don't make a scene." Ruby sighed.

"Awe Red.. Ruby come on, baby. I promise it will be a night-"

"Killian I have a boyfriend!" Ruby almost screamed at me. My heart dropped. "You might help this joint out financially, but that's it!" She growled at me. She was furious. Her eyes were dark but the center golden flakes turning into fire. "You don't own this place! You don't own me!" She said, "You invest in this place and we put you as one of our sponsors. Your logo is on the back of coasters and menus." Ruby sighed and stole my drink from me. "I'm sorry but I won't serve you another drink to see you.. To see you like this Killian." She said shaking her head. "If Granny knew-"

"She doesn't... Right?" I said clenching my jaw angrily and Ruby nods. "All she needs to know is that I am successful." I said fuming. "I can't have her know Ruby it would kill her." I said begging. "Just... Don't do that." I said upset.

Ruby places a hand on me. "Killian go home. You're past drunk and making a fool of yourself. Go home and sleep it off." She said and I leaned in to kiss her but she put her fingers on my lips. "I have a boyfriend Killian. It's time to put me in the friend zone just as I had put you long ago." She said.

"Excuse me, up Ruby-" said the blond next to me.

"Beat it baby I'm having a business meeting." I spat and she looked at me narrowing her eyes and Ruby just punched my arms and continues to talk to her.

I raised my eyebrow looking at her talk to Red and I had an epiphany. Red hired the blond, Red is friends with blond, and I can score points with the blond. I smirked and winked at her as she looked at me. I pulled out my wallet and grabbed $20 and place it in her back pocket as I walk past her "I'd like a beer and a date with you later." I smirked into her ear and she pushed me off.

**_Emma's POV_**

My mouth gaped when I found out who Ruby was really talking too. It was coffee guy from earlier today! I walked up and hear their conversation. He was, of course he was trying to pick up on Ruby but he failed and she seemed to push him away and say he was friend zoned. I but in a bit and begin to talk to Ruby and I can feel his eyes on me. Scanning my body over and over again.

"Beat it baby I'm having a business meeting." He spat and I looked at him narrowing my eyes I was about curse him out and then Ruby just punched his arms and continues to talk to me for 5 minutes. He stood up and put his hand on my lower back and slipped money into my pants and he whispered in my ear, "I'd like a beer and a date with you later."

My entire body tensed and I grab him a beer and look at him. He was definitely not a gentleman like I thought. "Look I have to work I don't have time for a date." I said serving drinks.

He chuckled slightly and smiled "sure you are, love. Thanks for the beer and keep the change."

"Should I call you a cab?"

"No but thanks for the concern." He smirked. "I've got a driver for that." He said walking out of the bar.

All of a sudden Ruby grabbed my shoulder "do not, get involved, with that man. And keep the money he gave you, he gets free drinks and food here." She said "He is absolute trouble Emma. Like really bad. He-"

"You two used to...?"

She hesitated and blushed bright red, "Yes. We met when we were at the end of middle school, then in high school feelings developed. Me and my Granny used to live in Ireland and then I met Killian and we stayed until... Anyways we fell in love. Then we fell out of love." She said "He just is broken. Needs a lot of work and someone who is willing to deal with.. All of that. " she said as she packed up.

"What happened with him? Why is he so cruel and sleeping around like that... It's not healthy." I laugh a bit upset. I thought he was going to be my Prince Charming or knight in shining armor.

"I shouldn't say. That's Killian's tale to tell.. Though I don't think he will." She said locking the door outside. "Just be safe Emma. Probably stay away from him. Don't just be easy with him." She smiled and hugged me.


	2. Chapter 2

_Healing comes when we choose to walk away from darkness and move towards a brighter light._

_~Dieter F. Uchtdorf _

**_Killian's POV_**

I stumbled out of the bar and looked for my car... I tapped on the window, and Smee unlocked it. "No luck tonight, Sir?" He said, driving.

"Miss Lucas will not be a... Available anymore." I said grabbing a rum bottle and drinking from it. "Go home." I muffled, in between me guzzling my drink like a sailor, no, like a pirate. That's exactly what I was. I stole from people, well, it's not exactly stealing money when it's the client who just takes much from you and owes a debt over time. I drink until my hearts' content, and I pillage and plunder women like it's a game. I drink my thoughts away, and soon we pull up to my penthouse. I opened the door and stumble out a bit, but catch my drink and take a swig of it.

"Thank you, Smee!" I said, and he just rushed to my side and helped me in. "You..You." I said, grabbing his face and pointing at it "You don't ever have fun, come on Smee, a drink!" I laughed, and shoved my bottle of rum towards him; he simply pushed it back without another word and guided me up to my room, closing the door behind me.

I took a drink and walked to my vanity. I set the bottle down vigorously, I thought I broke the bottle. I rubbed my hand over my face and looked at myself. "You worthless piece of shit," I growled at myself, taking another drink and setting it down. The bottle was more than halfway gone, and I knew that I was on my way down that road as well.

I begin to take off my tie when I see her. She sat on the edge of my bed, smiling at me. She was in black lace lingerie; her black-as-night hair curled perfectly. She walked up to me and placed her hands on my shoulders, kissing behind my ear, smirking. Her hands moved to the buttons of my shirt, unbuttoning them, then running her hands up and down my chest and abdomen. She disposed of my belt and opened my fly swiftly. She reached in and like magic she was stroking me.. I groaned at her touch, soft like the silk or satin teddies she would wear. I moaned, leaning back into her touch. "Oo fuck.." I growled, and I reached around to feel her, but she was gone. Her touch, her body, she was gone.

I turned around and found her laying on the bed, "Come on captain," She smirked, licking her lips, "You have to come to bed." She said, and her words dripped of sex. My mouth turned up into a smirk and I strode over to her, kicking my shoes off; soon hovering over her body. She smirks at me, and her fingertips run down my chest to my cock. She grips it and leans up to whisper in my ear, "Fuck me captain." She said, and her smirk was an invitation to what I desired most. I groaned inwardly, and I kissed her with full force.

It was needy and hungry. It was telling her everything I wanted to say over these past dark years without her. Soon after kissing her soft lips and body, I was right where I wanted to be. Back inside my beloved. I growled and groaned as I fucked her. She kissed and sucked on my jaw, neck, and collarbone. She mewled beneath me, writhing with every touch. "Oh! Killian!" She moaned into my neck thousands upon thousands of times.

And then suddenly she stopped moaning, and her body went limp. Her entire body was as cold as ice. "Baby?" I asked- no response. "No! No! No! No!" I cried, "Baby? My love come back to me!" I shouted into my dark and empty bedroom. "Milah, come back to me!" I shouted, and her body was gone; nowhere in sight. I fisted the sheets and pillows, and growled with anger and sorrow. "Milah?!" I called out again, and my face hit the pillows, and for the first time, since the last I saw her, I cried.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I woke up with a groan, and my head was pounding. I turned over, and no one was there. I can't believe I even... What happened last night? Milah was here, and that's impossible... I saw water and aspirins near the bed. I grabbed them and drowned than down. Did Smee see my episode last night, or was it just a dream? I blushed, embarrassed.. Well, I was naked, so that must explain a lot to me. I stood up and looked in the mirror. My bottle was there; almost empty. I stretched and walked to the shower. I get dressed and walk down. "No coffee again, Smee?" I said, annoyed. "All the money in the world and you couldn't buy coffee?" I asked.

"Mr. Jones... Your father called," Smee explained, and I blanch. "Tell him I'm out," I said, "I don't wish to speak to him." I said, looking down.

"Yes, sir. Do you wish for me to pick up some coffee, or take you out? It's your day off, sir." He said, reminding me it was Saturday.

"No, I'll go out with you.. Drop me off at that coffee house and just leave me there. I'll find my way to a pub," I told him.

"Mr. Jones," he said, looking at me with concern, "I think you should-"

"Yeah, give my liver a break... We'll see, Smee, just take me to the coffee house." I said.

He nods, and soon drops me off at the coffee house. I grab my coffee and sit down in a chair, reading through some documents.

**_Emma's POV_**

I woke up in my apartment early and sighed. The perfect thing about my job is a night shift, and I have school in the mornings. I was in my last year of college, majored in business and fashion. I sighed as I pulled my hair into a high ponytail. I didn't have class today, but I needed to work on an assignment for my computer class. I grab my laptop, put on a PINK sweatshirt and grey sweats that look good on me, and I smiled. I grabbed my glasses and walked out the door. Plus, the coffee house had free wifi, and I needed to get work done.

I rushed into the cafe, put my glasses on, and smiled as I texted my brother that *I miss him, and that my job is great.* I order my hot chocolate with cinnamon and sit at a booth, logging onto the website I was starting up.

"Hot chocolate?" A man asked, as he sat down and passed me my drink.

I raised my eyebrow at him, narrowing my eyes and folding my arms, "Did I invite you to sit with me?" I asked, and drank some of the hot chocolate. I looked at him, confused, "How did you know I like cinnamon?" I questioned.

He smirks, and I want to smack it off his face; yet I think it's actually quite charming. "When you offered me your drink the other day," He smiled, "I remembered."

I drink it. "Why are you sitting with me, Mr. Jones?" I asked.

He smiled and laid his work out on the table. "You looked lonely." He stated, and grabbed his work, "And I was just wondering, why are you even up this early?" I said, drinking my coffee, "I mean, you work at a restaurant that doesn't even open until three in the afternoon." He said, cocking his head to one side, "You don't even do computer work at The Pirate's Tavern?"

"Someone's been watching me," I laughed, "Stalker." I teased and work on my computer as his lips go into a flat line.

"I was merely having a background check," He smiled slyly. "I watched you at the bar the other night," I said "Only tables and drinks for you," He said, looking through his documents.

"Don't you have, like, an office to work at?" I teased, drinking, "You don't have to be here."

"You're right... I just needed to get out of my home," He said, "Away from everyone else."

I nod and look at my work,"I come here for the free wifi," I admitted, "and a good hot chocolate." I smiled at him.

"You don't have wifi?" He asked.

I began to get the feeling I was not going to get any work done for school, so I close my laptop and sighed, "No, Mr. Jones, I have to save my money for other priorities. Anyway, why purchase it when I can just come here?" I laughed.

"Mr. Jones, why are you here?" I asked him. "I have work to do, and you seem to have work. So why exactly are you sitting here talking to me?" I finished, a bit annoyed.

He looked down and sighed, "You're right, Miss Swan," He said, "Just wanted to get to know you; perhaps have a chance to figure out just who you are, Swan." He concluded, standing and holding his papers.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I smirked, gnawing on the end of my pen.

"Perhaps I would." He said, and with that he turned and walked out of the coffee shop, leaving me staring at the hot chocolate and wondering what that man was doing.

I arrived at The Pirate's Tavern s bit early. I had finished all my work at the coffee house and now I was ready to work. I had black shorts and a black V-neck shirt on. I smiled when I saw Ruby. "How was your day?" I asked as I grabbed an apron and note pad.

"Good so far... I'm moving into Victor's tomorrow." She smiled blushing, "I really like him." She said and checked the cash registers.

"That's great! So, Mr. Jones talked to me.." I said chewing on the inside of my cheek, "I'm not sure what he wants with me but, he was nice, not and ass." I laughed and grabbed a pen.

"Nice? Well he must have interest in you, which in getting the hint you might have such feelings for him." She sighed, "Just be careful Emma, keep him at arms length until you really get to know him. Okay?"

I nod and sat at the bar, "Definitely." I said," I just met him anyways." I said and walk I take orders.

**_Killian's POV_**

I walked into the tavern towards closing and smiled as I saw Swan walking by busing tables.

"Miss Swan." I smirked walking by.

"Oh no, what now?" She teased and cleaned up the table she was at.

"Are you annoyed by my presence Miss Swan?" I smiled as I lean on the table.

"It's just Emma." She said laughing shaking her head and walking to the back.

"Really Killian?" Said Ruby as she walked by. "We re closed," she said, "no drinks for you." She quipped and I laughed in response.

"I promise you, I'm only here strictly for business." I said using my business man voice that made her smile.

Ruby looked at the Flickr and laughed, "Flirting with Emma is not business. It's quite creepy if you ask me." She smiled smugly.

"Creepy?" I asked confused.

"Yes, how old are you again Mr. Jones?" She laughed.

"Probably not much older than her." I said offended and tap my fingers on the counter of the bar.

"I'm guessing you don't know how old she is." She laughed.

"No, no I don't." I said, "But I'm a gentleman so I would not ask a woman her age on our first meeting." I said smiling as I watched Emma walk out and clean up the last table.

"Mhm... Well you said you were here for business?" She said.

"Ah yes I'm here for the money." I said, "It's pay day for me." I said.

"Fine here." She said handing me an envelope.

"Thank you miss." I said winking. I stuffed the envelope in my breast pocket of my coat and walked over to Emma.

"Yes Mr. Jones?" She sighed and put her hand on her hip looking at me and I laughed a little.

"If you want me to call you Emma, you have to call me Killian." I smiled and she stood up straight smiling and nodded.

"Okay.." She said and got back to work.

"What would you say if I asked you to dinner tomorrow?" I smirk and my tongue runs over my bottom lip.

She looks at me, "How about we go to a club?" She said, "With a bunch of friends?" She smiled.

"Do you not want to be alone with me?" I laughed at her proposal.

"To be quite frank Mr- Killian, no I don't want to be alone with you." She said and smiled.

"You don't trust me? I'm quite a respectable man." He said.

"I bet when you're sober you are." She said smirking.

I looked at her smiling. "Fine. You bring a few friends and I will bring a few friends." I sighed. "I will take you out to dinner one day." I smiled at her and turned around walking out.

"You're a very cocky man."she shouted at me as I exited.

I laughed, "Very cocky!" I said smiling and left the restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hello my lovelies! I hope you are enjoying this fic as much as I am! I am have a great time writing! This chapter is a bit shorter but me and my wonderful Beta felt this is the way it should be! Hope you all enjoy it! 3 **_

/

_**Emma's POV**_

"Oh my gosh Ruby! I can't believe you really talked me into doing this!" I laughed putting on the dress she let me borrow for the night. "Ruby really? I thought I was 'supposed to stay away from him' " I laughed and walk out in my red shimmering dress with matching stilettos. "He won't have his eyes off me!" I laughed looking for my wristlet.

"Exactly." She smirked grabbing her lipstick. "If he can't take his eyes off you, he won't be able to look at anybody else." She smirked and pulled out her mirror. "Let's keep his attention on you." She smiled, "He is a good guy Emma, just... He has some serious issues." She laughed and applied her lipstick. "Don't worry it's evident he only has eyes for you anyways." She said and stood up. "Victor is going with Killian and his group so we will meet them inside the club." She smiled.

I picked up my phone and dialed my brother's number," Hey where are you?! We are waiting you're our ride!" I said.

"You invited David?!" Ruby hisses, "Wow what a great idea?!" She said sarcastically.

I hush her," Hurry up!" I told him and hung up.

"What? My brother needs to get out."

"He will watch you like a hawk! You'll have no fun." She pouts.

"Maybe that's not such a bad idea." I said, "For him to meet Killian and he can be sure if I get put in a situation he can save me..." I said a bit upset.

Ruby sighs," Emma,"she walked over," You don't need your brother to save you... But okay.. Next time we go to a club, no just inviting David." She laughed.

"Alright." I said and we hear the car horn.

"Let's go!" She smiled and we walked out.

"Hello Ruby." Said David as we hopped in.

"Oh don't be an ass!" I laughed and he pulled off.

"Why did you ask me to come again?" He said and Ruby scoffs.

"You need to go out and stop moping about your ex... Have fun!" I smiled at him.

"How will I have fun when you're dressed like that?"

"Honestly don't even play the Father card right now." I said pissed and he just nods his head.

"I bet Killian will bring at least one girl friend for you to hang out with." I said checking my make up.

"Whatever." He sighs.

**_Killian's POV_**

"Honestly Mary you are taking forever!" I shouted from her living room.

"Me and Victor have been waiting for 35 minutes hurry up!" I said looking at my watch.

She huffs walking out in an attractive open back short dress and black stilettos. "Damn calm down! You don't want to get to a club early anyways." She said and grabs her earrings.

"Victor is in the car?" She said and I nodded.

"Yes let's go."

"Fine.. Just be happy I'm going." She snaps.

"Be happy?!" He said laughing. "Mary you begged me to let you come!" I laughed.

"You need me." She laughed, "How is that girl supposed to fall head over heels if you're a complete ass!" She said walking with you.

"At least be thankful you have a wonderful wing woman who is more than happy than to get you out of the dark!" She laughs once again.

"Have you been talking to Smee?" He said a bit skeptical and a bit frightened if she heard about his episode the other night.

"Yes.. Well not exactly. He talked to Nova and she told me he is concerned about you." She said and stopped.

"Just.." She she patted my chest and fixed my tie. "Relax, have fun, and don't scare the girl." She laughed. "Come on you idiot let's go." She said and pulled him into Victor's car.

We pulled up and I smiled as I saw the lights turn on and the huge line out the door.

"Hey let's wait for the ladies mate!" Said Victor and I laughed.

"Aren't you with Ruby?" I sai chewing my cheek.

"Yes but our mission tonight is to help you." He laughed. "At least I don't hold grudges." He pushes you and then I leaned against the car waiting for the girls.

I smiled as I saw a car pull up across from ours and I saw a man driving the car, "Who the hell is that?" I said and stood up straight.

"Calm down..." Mary hissed as she looked at her nails, "Probably a nobody."

I saw swan step out in a very, very intriguing dress and damn her for wearing those heels that make her ass look even better than before. I licked my bottom lip and walked over to her.

"Swan." I smirked at heras we stand just a few inches apart.

"Jones." She retorted in the same tone as me and I smirked at her. We stayed like his for a few brief moments and the strange man who drove the car buts in.

"David... I'm Emma's brother." He said stepping in between me and Emma.

"Nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand and I see Emma step back and put her head in her hands and whisper to Ruby.

I smiled and push past him and grab Emma's hand, "Shall we?" I smirked as I walked with her. "Come on everybody lets go!" I shouted and pulled out my wallet and tip the usher and get us all in. "Drinks?" I whispered into Emma's ear.

"Of course." She said smiling and I pulled her to the bar.

"Rum and... Some girly drink." I said looking at Emma.

"No I want rum." She said squeezing my arm.

"Two rums." Said the bartender and he brings two glasses of rum. I smirked, "Was that some feminist thing?" I laughed, "I was just going to get you a Cosmo." I said and she narrowed her eyes.

"I can handle a real drink." She said and drank her rum and made a face, "wow thats strong... What are you a sailor?!" She shouted as the music started.

"Not a sailor love, pirate." I winked and tipped my head back finishing my drink.

I looked over and saw Mary flirting with Emma's brother. I smirked pouring another drink for us. "Think your brother is taking a liking to my friend Mary." I laughed and pointed.

She turned and smiled, "Thank god!" She laughed,"He needed to get out tonight.. I'm sorry if that put you in a bad mood or something...?" She said awkwardly, "hey I'll take a Cosmo.." She told the bartender.

"No it's fine.. As long as I get to dance with you later." I smirked.

The bartender brought her, her drink and she laughed," I better have a few of these before I dance." She muttered and I laughed and nod.

"I understand completely." I said and drink my rum and smiled at her. "You look gorgeous." I said fixing her hair and she blushed a bit.

"Thank you... You look like you went to work today..." She said pulling at my tie.

I nod, "I did in the morning.." I said, "I though changing would be pointless.." I said damning my own words. *I should have changed!* I cursed internally.

"No it's okay.." She smiled, "you wear business clothes very well." She smiled again and drinks.

I smirked and drink as well... "You're fine with being alone with me now?" I smirked, "I'd only like to dance with you tonight." I said into her ear.

She smiled and turns to me,"Good." She said breathing in and I smirked.

That perfume she has on is as intoxicating as alcohol. "Dance with me." I said taking her hand and my hand on the small of her back as we stand up.

She smiled at me as I lead her to the dance floor. It was upbeat music and we were dancing appropriate, for about the first 10 minutes. After that it was a lot of groping and pulling on each other. I smirked,"You're a fucking crazy woman." I laughed into your ear as I kissed behind it a bit. She smirked and her hands go up behind behind my neck, "I think you're making me go crazy." She said and I smiled.

"If you keep this vulgar dancing up swan I'm going to have to kiss you... This dancing is too much without even having a" suddenly she turns and kissed my lips. I was startled but I quickly reacted and kissed her back more and smirked as we kissed and she pulled away.

"You talk... Too much.." She said pecking again... And she looked down."I'm sorry that.. I've had too many drinks.."

I kissed her lips again cupping her face, "Don't be sorry.." I said on her lips, "Just live in the moment with me.." I said my hand on her back and she grabs it and shoves it into my pants pocket, "I think I need to leave.." She said looking down as if she was guilty or regretting her actions. I hope to God she is not regretting, I know I'm not.

I grab her arm, "Let me at least get you a cab." I said and she nodded and we walked out of the club.

"Do you want me to ride home with you?" I said as I get her into the cab.

"No killian I just.. I need to be alone.." She said looking at her fingers and I pulled her chin up.

Her eyes are rimmed with tears, "I had a fantastic time with you tonight." I said, "I hope you will go out with me again sometime...?"

She nods and moved my hand away and puts a paper in my hand, "Maybe." She said and I close the door and hand the driver money so you could get home.

I watched you ride away and I wince wondering what the hell I did wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I have a major case of writers block ): and I have a lot of school work! Here is a quick chapter I hope you all like it! ;***

**~KHoooks**

**_Emma's POV_**

I wiped my stray tears away in the cab and grabbed a paper scribbling my number on it quickly and slip it into Killian's hand. "Maybe..." I whispered and the cab pulls off. I was such an idiot. I had to many drinks and that kiss. Damn me! I wanted him, all of the dancing drove me insane and I felt something with him, and it wasn't just his arousal. I was a fool to think he would genuinely like me for me and not my looks... But here I am in the cab sobbing over this idiot. He so just wanted to get into my panties tonight and- damn it I wanted in his! But I couldn't do that... I won't be able to trust any guy like that until I really know him. Which all I know i that is he is charming, rich, and a complete ass at times(most times). He was sweet but, ever since Neal, it's very hard to trust anyone with my heart. I sighed getting out of the cab. I grabbed my key let myself in dropping my heels next to the door and grab a tub of ice cream out of the freezer. Wow. It's gotten to a tub of rocky road stage. I groan at myself *Aren't you trying to stay in shape!?* I scolded myself but I shut that girl up with a big spoon of chocolate and marshmallow deliciousness. Halfway down the tub, I decided to stop before I made myself feel even more like shit. I got up and headed straight for my shower. I let the boiling hot water run down my body soothing every single muscle that was sore from dancing. I'm mad that I left. Im mad that I let my feelings take over but, I didn't know what he had in store for the night and I wasn't going to just let him take me home. I scrubbed the feelings of regret and let them wash down the drain.

"If he really likes you, he will call you." I told myself. I crawled into my bed and turned the light off staring at the celling reliving my night over and over again.

**_Killian's POV_**

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair walking back into the club. I sat at the bar and nursed a beer as I stared at the paper. It had her number scribbled on it with her name and a heart. I sighed looking at it. "Why would she give me this is she got so upset with me?" I said to myself as I looked at it, "I mean she is the one who kissed me!" I shook my head in confusion and I stuck the paper in my wallet. Suddenly Victor come up with Ruby and I rolled my eyes "Bloody hell what do you want?" I said to them as I drink.

"Where is Emma?" Ruby said looking around.

"She left..." I said in an almost a growled and I finished my beer and got another one.

"She left? She looked like she was having a great time..." She said confused.

"I know right?" I snapped, "Everything was fantastic. We were dancing, laughing, then she kissed me and everything went sour." I drink and Ruby snatched my beer.

Ruby drinks,"This is shit beer." She said and I nod agreeing with her.

"She kissed me and laughed and I laughed and everything was fine until her face dropped and she practically ran out of here." I sighed reliving the moment, "I payed her cab fare and she gave me her number.." I said "I don't know why she would do that? It's obvious she didn't have a good time with me.. Why would she do that?" I said and grab my beer back and drink.

"You should probably call her sometime soon, mate." Victor chimes in,"Maybe you can figure out what the hell happened and maybe even get another date."

I nod, "You're right, I'll give her the night and call her tomorrow."

They nod and leave and I text Mary to tell Emma's brother she went home not feeling well.

I sighed and got up and walked out of the club. I grabbed a cab and got home and I showered and laid in my bed. "I hope to hell I didn't screw this up." I said and with that I fell asleep.

I woke up with a slight head ache. Nothing a few aspirins couldn't fix. I guzzle some down quickly and I looked at my phone debating on whether or not to call this woman. I decided to wait a bit longer.

By mid day I was wracking my brain out and I called her. On the third ring she answered.

"Emma." I said smiling into the phone.

"No this is Ruby." Ruby said smirking.

"Ruby?! What the hell!"

I hear a few whispers and murmurs of different words and then I hear Emma's angelic voice, "Hi Killian, sorry about that Ruby came over."

"Oh it's fine... I just wanted to check in on you... Hey I'm sorry if I did anything last night... I-" I tried to make amends quickly, I was desperate.

"Save your breath Killian." She said in a monotone. Damn it! I fucked over again!

There was a long silence and then she laughed, "I'm just kidding Killian thank you." I laughed awkwardly.

"How's your day been?" I smiled into the phone like a head over heals in love school boy.

"Jesus Christ, mate! Ask her out already so we can get back to the game!" Said Will.

"Who was that?" Emma laughed.

"He doesn't matter," I said and punch Will and he yelps, "I was wondering if we could get together and have some dinner." I smiled flirting.

She laughed,"Really?"

"Yes, dinner. Tomorrow night." I said into the phone.

"Where?" She said humming.

"Anywhere in the world you want." I said and Will groans in protest in the background.

"How about something simple Killian." She laughed, "You don't have to take me anywhere we can't walk to." She smiled.

"Burgers?" I said, "At a little restaurant down town?" I smiled.

"Perfect pick me up at 7." She said.

"Will do." I smiled and hung up

"Good you fucking asked her out now, let's get back to business!" He said turning on the video game.

"Nah man I don't want to play." I said laughing," We are not teenagers anymore..." I said and toss my controller on the couch.

"Who are you and what have you done with Killian Jones?" He said,"This girl, she's going to make you be an adult, huh?" He teased.

"Piss off!" I laughed and shoved him. "I'm just... I don't want to play anymore."

"No you just want to wank off to her!" He said laughing and I threw a pillow at him.

"I just want to get ready for-"

"You are going to have burgers... Not go out to some red carpet event! Bloody hell! Just wear a t shirt and jeans!" He laughed and moved, "if you're going to just think about this girl for the next 24 hours then so be it." He snorts getting up.

"I'll just go to Victor's place and play." He teased.

"Ruby is over, no games mate." I laughed turning off the tv.

"Fuck you all and your girlfriends!" He said and walked out and I laughed my ass off at him. Poor Will, he will probably never settle down or commit. I guess that's probably why we've been mates for so long. I haven't ever thought about a permanent girl ever since... And since that I was content with living my life one bottle to the next, that is until Emma.


End file.
